Marathon Man
by MonaDelMar
Summary: Set during Chicago City Marathon in the near future. Its time for certain doctors to move on with their lives. Will they move on together or seperately?
1. All hands on deck

An ER future fic. Set during Chicago City Marathon 2009.

Disclaimer: Most Characters in this story are the property of NBC and producers of ER. This particular story is however my own as is the character Jake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9am on the day of the Chicago City Marathon.

Archie Morris hated the Chicago City Marathon and always tried to avoid working the day if he could. He thankfully was not working in 2007, when the race had to be called off because of the extreme conditions. There had been literally hundreds suffering from bouts of vomiting and dehydration. Archie could only hope that this year would be less eventful.

The ER had been inundated that day with people suffering from heat exhaustion and even the following day they were dealing with the backlash. Despite his intentions, he had left it too late this year to book the day off. So it was that he found himself slumped at the admin desk leaning on his elbows waiting for the first of the walking wounded. The chief was off so he was in charge at least until Brenner came on at twelve.

It had been a quiet morning but Archie knew well that this was the calm before the storm.

As the marathon was started in stages, Cook County ER and all other ERs across the city had to be prepared for twelve hours of possible mayhem. The walkers started at 8am, followed by various other graded groups until the serious athletes got under way at 11am. The first usually crossed the finish line about two hours later but the last could still be going at six that evening although the course officially closed earlier.

It usually started as a trickle at about 10.30am and continued late into the evening. First the walking wounded, blisters, shin splints, severe cramps and sprains. Then, as the day wore on, they would have more arriving with heat exhaustion and dehydration. The ER always had extra chairs, gurneys and drips on stand-by.

It never failed to amaze, just how many out of condition people thought that they could walk or jog the marathon route. These well-intentioned novices were usually representing a charity and as such pushed themselves way past their limits. Last year there had been one fatality, a fifty year old man who was overweight, had never exercised regularly and spent only four months in training for the big event. Thankfully, this year conditions were almost perfect so the number of casualties should be at a minimum.

Just then he spotted Neela rushing by "Hey Neela, you're running late."

"I'm not Archie, someone called in sick, they were a surgeon down and I'm the only person available to cover. I could do with some extra shifts as I want to take time off at the end of the month, so here I am."

"Time off, eh? Planning to get down and dirty with a certain rock star doctor at long last.??? About time, if you ask me. You guys are simply wasting time."

Neela threw him a withering look and kept going. Archie swung round the desk to follow her.

"Hey Neela, wait up!"

"Look Archie," she said exasperated, "I really am not talking about this with you."

"OK, change of subject. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was just wondering if surgery would be interested in a bowling rematch. Everybody really enjoyed our last evening but this time the ER team want to trash you."

"Yes. It would be fun to make this a regular outing and of course it would give us no end of pleasure to thrash you once more."

"In your dreams."

"OK, I'll check with the guys and see who's interested. Incidentally, are we still good for our poker evening?"

Morris gave her a dubious look.

"Who's hosting this time?"

"You. That's why I'm asking. You have not confirmed yet."

"After the last wipe out by yours truly, I'm a little apprehensive."

"Please Morris, I need the distractions."

"Ah. So you and Ray are still shadow boxing. This, keeping each other at arms length is not going to work for much longer you know. You're both getting quite neurotic."

"Look. It's what he wanted."

"People can change their minds you know. He told me you cancelled your last two get-togethers."

Neela shrugged. "It's just easier to do the platonic thing at a distance. That weekend in Boston was just so awkward. Thankfully, I had Abby, Luca and Joe to distract me."

"How do you know he did not feel the same?"

"Archie, he's the one who made these stupid rules."

"That does not mean that you can't request a review. Have you plans to meet up any time soon?"

"He wants me to meet him after the New York City Marathon."

"Ray's taking part in the New York Marathon?"

"Yes. He's become very serious about long distance running this past year. He has a set of Cheetah prosthetics for running."

"I'm impressed."

"That was the aim of the past year that we broaden our interests."

"Like becoming an expert card shark and champion bowler?"

"Exactly." Neela laughed.

"But Neela."

"Yes Archie?"

"I think you need to take serial dating off your repertoire."

"Look Archie, I don't want to get involved with anybody right now."

"Not unless it's a certain Doc Rock you mean. Look Neela, you've both done this platonic thing to death and frankly I really don't enjoy being go-between any more. The amount of stupid questions I've had to answer over the last few months is ridiculous."

"You mean you've been updating Ray on what I've been up to?"

"Neela, I've given the man as little information as I can about you. But let me say this, the only people you are fooling is each other. It's been almost a year, how much longer can you keep this up? In the meantime, you've been having disastrous one night stands and no doubt, he's been doing the same thing."

She looked him square in the eye. "You're right Archie. Do me a favour, could you maybe have a similar conversation with Ray? He might actually listen to you."

Archie looked at her in surprise and responded with a very puzzled.

"Sure Neela."

With that the lift doors closed and she was gone. 'Strange' Archie thought, 'I always thought Neela was the one holding back. Obviously not any more.'

----------------------------------

As anticipated, from shortly after ten thirty the trickle of casualties from the early phase of the marathon started. By lunch-time, there was a steady stream, thankfully only the usual round of strains, sprains and blisters.

Archie and the rest of the ER team dealt with each minor incident and moved them on. Some time later, he was collecting a new chart from the desk he heard Sam, who was manning the radio exclaim. "This ancient contraption is playing up again. I wish they would simply switch to cell phones."

"What's up Sam?"

"The ambulance at one of the marathon field stations just radioed in. There's been a serious incident involving a delivery truck but the message was incomplete. The static was so bad I only got about every second word and now the reception has died completely. All I can be sure of is there are multiple injuries. Something about facial injuries and a possible amputation."

"How many casualties are we talking about?"

"I have no idea Archie but they're less than five minutes out."

"Frank, can you contact everybody on call and then please try and raise someone in the field and get some more details. Check the list of cell phone numbers for the Aid stations. Haleh can you get the team together and Sam can you take one of the other nurses and re-prioritise cases in triage. Until we hear otherwise, we're preparing for a major incident. I'll call ortho, we need a surgeon on stand-by to review this possible amputation."

As he lifted the phone he continued, "and can somebody please contact tech support or maintenance to see what can be done with that radio. If it can't be fixed, I'm dumping it before I leave this evening."

----------------------------------

Neela was just completing a surgery when her pager went. It was the ER. She asked the other registrar to close and she went to phone. Archie answered.

"Hey Archie. What's up?"

"Hi Neela, sorry I thought I paged ortho."

"Yes. I'm covering ortho today."

"Oh. Ri…ight."

"Look" she laughed, "I'm qualified to cover. So what's up?"

"We've a problem with the radio so details are sketchy but it looks like there's been an accident on the marathon course, one possible amputation and some facial injuries."

"How many casualties?"

"No idea, but we need you on stand-by to review the amputation."

"Arm, leg what??"

"No idea Neela. Look the first ambulance is arriving in the bay, can you get down here stat."

"On my way Archie."

As she was leaving, the theatre nurse called her to sign off on the last surgery. She quickly reviewed the patient and two minutes later was thumping the lift button.

When she arrived at reception she asked for Archie and Frank directed her to Trauma 1.

"But Neela …," he called after her but she just waved and was gone.

As she pushed the door to trauma, she viewed the tableau in front of her and she felt her legs wobble.

Archie and Sam were one side of a Gurney elevated to sitting position, Gates was on the other side taking instructions from the patient on the gurney who had a suction tube in his mouth and was spitting blood. Dear Lord this was like the first time she saw Greg after his accident, sitting up with a suction tube in his mouth, holding his jaw, lucid and issuing directives. But this time it was not Greg on the Gurney drooling with a suction tube in his mouth. It was Ray!

----------------------------------------


	2. Finish line in sight

An ER future fic. Set during Chicago City Marathon 2009.

Disclaimer: Most Characters in this story are the property of NBC and producers of ER. This particular story is however my own as is the character Jake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over half an hour before, Ray Barnett had stopped at an Aid Station on the Chicago City Marathon route with his running partner Jake. They had just passed the twenty mile mark and were feeling proud of their accomplishment. At this rate, he was easily going to match his personal best. He was going to finish well under three hours so could afford to rest up for two or three minutes and grab some refreshments. Only another six miles or so and he was still feeling great. This was his first full marathon, although he had run a number of mini and half marathons in the past few months.

He was looking forward to surprising Neela later that evening. He had decided to wait until after the event to tell her he was in town. His pre-marathon nerves and Neela would not have been a good combination.

Ironically, he had Neela to thank for his new passion. As they sat looking out over the lake during his last visit, she had mentioned seeing a number of amputees training on the lake shore using special prostheses before the last marathon. As soon as he got back, he talked to some friends in Rehab and discovered a running club catering for amputees. Not long after that he was fitted for his first pair of cheetahs. Once he was up and running, no pun intended, there was no turning back. He quickly became addicted to his new hobby and Jake a fellow-amputee became his regular running partner.

Now here he was, approximately half an hour away from completing his first full marathon. He could feel the adrenaline pumping and could not wait to get back on the course. Having gulped down some Gatorade, he leaned against the trestle table to stretch before returning to the field. As he stretched he caught a sudden movement to the left of his field of vision and he heard a commotion. The next thing the table lifted up and bounced back down again, he slipped and cracked his chin off the metal edge, then he was on the ground among the spilt water bottles, his legs splayed. One of his prostheses appeared to be twisted. He lay there stunned for a few moments. What had happened?

Jake jumped to his aid. "Ray, are you ok? Don't move. I'm just going to remove your prostheses."

"W-what happened?" he asked as he sat up slowly. As he spoke he felt the excruciating pain radiating up his face. Ouch, he didn't need anybody to tell him he had a broken jaw. He held his chin as he looked around the scene. A delivery truck had just offloaded more water when someone must have put it in reverse instead of drive and it reversed into the other end of the long trestle table and upended it. Thankfully it looked like everybody in its path got out of the way so there were no serious injuries.

As he sat there two paramedics arrived with a stretcher. "OK sir, you seem to be the most serious here, everybody else has minor injuries or is suffering from shock."

"As they assessed him, he heard one of the paramedics on her radio, "Hi, yes, can you hear me? We have a serious incident on the Marathon Route, incoming walking wounded. I've a patient here, a double amputee with a facial fracture and some cuts and abrasions."

"Can you ..peat …at please?" a faint voice crackled over the set.

"Double amputee"

"Amputee?"

"Yes. With a facial fracture."

And a facial fracture? How many ..sualties …gether."

"One serious, five walking wounded."

She got no response.

"Hello, County, can you hear me? I don't believe this," she said to her colleague, "their radio has just died again."

This was the fifth time in a month. She was going to have to log another official complaint. The patient was mumbling something.

"Sir, you've got a broken jaw, try not to talk."

"Did you say County?"

"Yes sir, it's the closest ER," she said as they started to move the stretcher.

Jake followed behind carrying his prostheses.

Great, this was going to be embarrassing. Why hadn't he contacted Neela to say he was here?

----------------------------------


	3. Unplanned detour

An ER future fic. Set during Chicago City Marathon 2009.

Disclaimer: Most Characters in this story are the property of NBC and producers of ER. This particular story is however my own as is the character Jake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within three or four minutes they were pulling into the familiar ambulance bay at County. Sam and Archie were waiting as the ambulance doors opened. If he wasn't in pain, he would have laughed out loud when he saw their faces. As Jake and the paramedics filled them in, they started to fuss.

"Guys. I'm ok, it's only a broken jaw." he mumbled. "Honest, stop fussing."

He noticed the fearful look that passed between Archie and Sam but really could not understand what all the fuss was about. He had gotten a whack on the chin and broken his jaw. Big deal. His teeth were fine and the only bleeding was where he had split the inside of his lip. He knew instinctively it was just a straightforward fracture. He didn't even have a concussion. He was more upset that he had to abandon the race than that he had broken his jaw. Why were those two so rattled?

They moved him to Trauma 1 to assess him and Gates came in to assist. Just as they started the work-up he saw Neela through the glass panel of the door. As she pushed it open, he saw her blanche. What was wrong with everybody today? They were all behaving as if a broken jaw was a terminal illness. He had been through far worse.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

Before he had a chance to respond, Sam interjected.

"Neela, he has a broken jaw, its better he doesn't talk until we assess him."

Once again, he noticed the fearful look that passed between Sam and Neela.

He was puzzled but mumbled. "This is Jake, he'll explain what happened."

It was becoming more difficult to speak.

As Ray wondered why both Sam and Neela had tears in their eyes, Jake started to explain.

"Hi Neela, I've heard quite a lot about you." Jake said extending his hand with a smile "You're the reason we're here today. This was supposed to be our practice run for New York. Ray wanted to surprise you but he was so nervous last night that he decided not to contact you until after the race."

"H..how did he break his jaw?"

"Well we stopped off at one of the aid stations to get water. He was doing some stretches against a long tresle table when a truck backed into the other end of the table and upended it. Ray slipped and whacked his chin off the metal edge of the table and both he and the table came crashing down."

"So, he wasn't hit by the truck?" Neela asked with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"Why is everybody so jumpy?" Ray mumbled through thick lips. It was becoming more difficult to talk as his lips and chin were completely numb and he was drooling like a St Bernard.

"Don't worry Ray, everybody's just overreacting." Gates said.

"That's easy for you to say." Sam snapped.

"Look. Everybody is on edge because we're here in Trauma Room 1 treating a colleague with a broken jaw." Gates said with a frown, "We'd need to have hearts of stone not to be rattled. But the circumstances are different so we need to pull ourselves together. This was just a simple fall. No crash, no explosion. No other complications."

Archie cleared his throat. "Gates is right. Where are the X-Ray films?"

Sam replied. "They're not back yet."

"OK. Let's do an ultrasound while we're waiting. Here we are. Look Ray is right, this is just a simple closed fracture. There's very little hemoraging. The blood is from a cut lip. No complications. The X-Ray films will confirm this. Gates, I've it covered here, go get another chart. Oh, and by the way, can you remind Frank to step down the major incident alert. There's going to be hell to pay about this later, but if the upshot is a new radio, it'll be worth the agravation."

As Gates left someone arrived with the X-Ray films. Archie took them and looked at them with Neela.

"Yes, just as we thought Neela." He turned to Ray. " This is not a very complicated break, two fairly small hairline fractures. You have a choice of procedures. A lot of people opt for surgery and have a plate inserted. It gives jaw mobility more quickly. Wiring is just as effective but you might be out of action a bit longer."

Ray nodded, he knew the score. He mumbled.

"I really don't want any more open surgery for the moment. I got an infection after my last grafts. Its taken me ages to recover."

"So wiring it is then?"

Ray gave a slight nod.

"You'll still need to be put under for the procedure. Depending on how things go we may keep you in over night."

"Fine."

"Neela, do you plan doing the procedure?" Archie asked.

"I'll check if there's anyone else available. I'll see if I can get one of the Oral maxiliary people. Look I_I'd better get back up to the surgery floor. I'll phone down when we're ready to take him." She looked at Ray. "We'll talk later."

He closed his eyes in affirmation. The pain was getting worse, he guessed the adrenelin was wearing off. The upshot was talking was causing excruciating pain. She reached and squeezed his hand and he gave her a wan smile.

"Right- o" Morris said clapping his hands, "you're no longer a priority my good man. Jake, grab a chair, you could be in for a wait. Ray. Sam will be in to do your obs every fifteen minutes until they move you up." He looked at Sam who was putting up a saline drip

He turned to Ray.

"It's still not too late to request surgery, you know. Later on, when you're on a liquid diet, you may regret opting to wire your jaw."

"No open surgery." Ray mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Are you in much pain?"

Ray grimaced.

. "I'll chart you for some IV pain meds. Sam will you administer and get him an ice pack. That will help keep the swelling down."

"Sure thing Archie. Don't worry Ray, we'll take good care of you." She said with a smile, the first time she'd smiled since he arrived.

Typical, now that he was feeling considerably worse, nobody was worried.

---------------------------

After receiving the pain meds, Ray felt quite drowsy and dozed for a while. Eventually, more than an hour later he was moved to surgery. Jake headed back to the hotel to get showered and changed. He said he'd be back later.


	4. Fully conscious

An ER future fic. Set during Chicago City Marathon.

Disclaimer: Most Characters in this story are the property of NBC and producers of ER. This particular story is however my own as is the character Jake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came round after the procedure, Neela was at his bedside. She stood and asked.

"How are you?"

"I'm not sure." He mumbled.

He was in a semi-sitting position. His head, face neck and shoulders felt really uncomfortable but the awful pain had subsided. He was not sure if that was due to his jaw alignment or the pain meds. The wires on his teeth were really tight. It felt like his face was in a vice grip, he really had not expected he would have so little movement. He consoled himself with the fact that he'd gotten used to worse. This was only temporary after all and he knew he'd get used it fairly quickly.

"Are you finished for the day?" It was difficult to talk clearly when your teeth were clenched together. Not to worry, he'd get used to that too. His face and lips were still numb but that would wear off eventually.

"Yes I just got off a few minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"Its just gone six. Dr. Barnes will be round later to check on her handy work."

He smiled.

His mouth was really dry. It was really weird not being able to lick his lips and run his tongue round his gums and the outside of his teeth. He coughed and tried to clear his throat and he felt a red hot dart of pain. Every part of his face hurt and he could feel himself starting to choke. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Are you alright?" Neela asked anxiously.

He grimaced.

"Mmmm just hurt myself a little. I'll be fine. My mouth is really dry, could I have a drink?" he asked through thick lips.

"Stay there, I'll get you something."

A few minutes later she was back with a paper cup of water and a straw.

He sat up and sipped carefully. Then he took another mouthful and swilled it round his mouth before he swallowed. He leaned back on the pillows and continued to take small sips every now and again.

"Thanks! he smiled, "that feels much better. At least my tongue doesn't feel like paper."

"They're going to keep you in over night."

"Good. I'd hate to have to move right now. By the way Neela," he said plaintively.

"Yeah."

"Has anyone contacted mum?"

"Not unless Jake did."

"No. He doesn't have her number. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. What do you want me to say?"

"Downplay things please."

She laughed, "There's no need to downplay anything, you've only fractured your jaw."

"Yes. But the last time someone phoned to say I had an accident was pretty dramatic, so this is going to bring back memories. Tell her I'll phone tomorrow. Hopefully by then she'll understand what I'm saying over the phone."

"You'll have more movement in your lips and face tomorrow."

With that, Neela went off to phone his mother. Ray leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. This was not quite the reunion he had planned with Neela he thought ruefully. But at least the awful tension that had been there when they visited Boston was gone. It was good to have some of the Roomie camaraderie back. He wondered, not for the first time why she had cancelled their last two reunions. She had refused to explain any time he had broached the subject. He knew they had to have a fairly serious conversation. Maybe it was time to make decisions about their respective futures.

--------------------------------

He must have dozed off. He stirred when he heard the door opening. Archie was coming into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been through worse." he mumbled stoically. "Mind you, I did not think it would feel as if my face was in a vice grip. But at least I know this is only temporary. Are you off for the evening?"

"No. I'm on until eight. I escaped to check on you while there was a lull. You certainly caught us by surprise today.

So a marathon runner?

You've certainly amassed some new interests.

What next?"

"Who knows? Variety is the spice of life."

"I really admire the way you've gotten on with your life."

"Gee thanks." he said cynically.

" I mean it Ray, you really are an inspiration."

Ray noticed Archie's eyes glaze over. It reminded him of his demeanour earlier today in the ER and he was prompted to ask,

"Archie, tell me, why was everybody so antsy earlier?"

Archie looked at him earnestly and shook his head.

"You've no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?"

"The day Pratt died.

When Sam and Gates got to the scene, they met Pratt walking from the rig. His only apparent injury was a fractured jaw and what looked like an open leg fracture. He started to spit blood at the accident site but nobody was particularly worried. He was still issuing orders when he arrived in the ER. Then six hours later, we were pronouncing him."

"Shit. I .. I never heard any details of the accident. I was in hospital having grafts at the time so I never really talked with anybody about what happened. All I ever knew was that he had been blown up in an ambulance."

"I met his ambulance that day. Seeing you sitting up in the stretcher as the ambulance doors opened transported me back to that day. It was the same scene just a different person in the stretcher. Sorry if we freaked you."

"I was just baffled by all the scary stares. But you forget, I've been here before and last time was a lot worse. I'm used to self-diagnosis and this time I knew that I had not done any serious damage. But at least I know now why y'all were so upset."

Archie sighed, stared at his hands continued,

"We worked on him in Trauma 1 for over two hours. At first it was just a simple broken jaw, the bone in his leg was from one of the poor unfortunates in the back of the rig."

"That's gruesome."  
Archie nodded, started into space and continued.

"Within minutes of arriving in Trauma 1, things took a more sinister turn and soon we realised we were fighting a losing battle. I can honestly say, it was one of the most awful experiences of my life. Until we got the results of the autopsy, we were all afraid we had done something wrong."

"And?"

Archie shook his head,

"We did nothing that killed him. He died as the result of an air embolus."

"A consequence of the blast?"

Archie simply nodded. After a long silence he continued.

"The experience has made us all wary when dealing with facial fractures. We're more aware of just how much can go wrong, from clots to torn arteries."

"Then I really was in the best hands today. You guys handled my care with kid gloves." Ray assured him. They sat in silence for a while then Ray decided to change the subject.

"Archie, could I ask you a favour? Would you look after Jake for the evening, he's never been to Chicago before and I had intended showing him a good time this evening."

"Are you expecting him back here?"

"Expecting who?" Neela asked as she walked back into the room.

"Jake."

"I just phoned the hotel. He's on his way over." She said as she sat on the chair nearest Ray and clasped his hand. Unconsciously they were moving closer.

"I told him I'd bring him to Ike's. Will you join us Archie?"

"Yes. I could do with some company after the day I've had."

"You and me both."

"My heart bleeds for you both!"

"Hey Neela, it looks like, thanks to that knock on the chin your lover has developed a sense of humour, albeit a black one."

Archie noted with amusement that neither responded to his quip about the lover.

Ray turned to Neela.

"How was she?"

"She was cool, she took it in her stride. She said to take care and not to attempt to drive back until you're up to it. I can't believe you drove from Baton Rouge."

"It was fine. We took our time and did it in stages. We had so much equipment, it was an easier option than flying. Anyhow, I would not trust my state of the art cheetahs to airline luggage handlers. Incidentally, where are they? Are they damaged?"

"Jake brought them back to your hotel. He checked them and apart from some scratches said he can see nothing wrong."

"Well that's something at least."

Just then Morris' pager went.

"Whoops, got to go. Ray, I'll catch you tomorrow and I'll see you in Ike's later, Neela."

---------------------------------------

After Archie left, they were quiet for a few minutes. Then Ray spoke.

"Neela, I'm sorry you got such a fright today."

"It wasn't your fault. It was just seeing you like that brought back some bad memories."

"I know. Archie filled me in. Because I was in hospital at the time, I never heard the full details of how Greg died so I was oblivious to what was upsetting you all so much."

"I hope we didn't worry you."

"Not at all. I knew I was fine. I've been through far worse and survived."

He reached up and stroked her hair.

"I've missed you, you know."

She smiled and caught his hand but before she had a chance to respond, Jake arrived.

"Hey everybody. I've brought some essentials to aid Ray's escape." With that he presented Ray's prostheses and a change of clothes.

"Thanks man, but I won't be escaping just yet, they're keeping me in for the night but Neela and Archie have pledged to take care of you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, all things considered. Mind you I'm starting to feel a bit peckish."

"I could run to the jumbo mart and get you a milk shake or a smoothie if you like." Neela offered.

Ray grimaced.

"Ray," Neela said, "you do realise you are on a liquid diet for the next four weeks."

"I was aware, but I've only just realised exactly what it means"

"You'll just have to get inventive with soups and purees."

"I guess so. But for now a milk shake will be fine."

"Chocolate?"

"Please."

"OK. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

After Neela left, Jake turned to Ray.

"So, she knows your favourite."

"We know each other's favourites." Ray smiled.

"She's really great. I can see what attracts you to her. You know man, you need to start moving this relationship along. You can't afford to waste any more time."

"You're right." he smiled.

With that Ray changed the subject and asked Jake to pass him the icepack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This was meant to be a one-shot but has taken on a life of its own. Hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing.__ I'll try to keep it concise. M_


	5. Back in action

Despite being forced to lie on his back in an elevated position, Ray slept quite well that night and woke the following morning feeling almost like his old self. He was still very sore and had pretty bad bruising on the left side of his face but seemed to have no other ill effects. He was feeling pretty stiff from his twenty mile run the previous day but thanks to four hours on an IV drip he was not dehydrated.

By the time his breakfast arrived, he was showered and dressed. He groaned when he saw what a liquid breakfast consisted of, orange juice, fruit yogurt and a glubey mess that was some sort of breakfast cereal. Great, he was in for an exciting month. After breakfast, one of the nurses gave him some anti inflamatories in liquid form. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. That's when he realised that oral hygiene was going to be a serious problem. He was not going to be able to brush his teeth properly and flossing was out of the question for the next month.

After breakfast, he checked at the nurse's station to discover that Dr Barnes had an emergency surgery and was not due to start rounds until at least 10am. They did not expect her on the ward until at least 10.30am. He told them that he was going to take a wander round the hospital and would be back before that.

He knew Neela was off today so he'd just wander to the ER and check who was around. He could maybe arrange to catch up with them later that evening. He wondered how everybody had gotten on at Ike's the previous night.

When the lift doors opened, he headed toward the main desk. Frank's familiar frame loomed larger than life and it gave Ray a warm sense of familiarity. It was great that some things remained the same.

"Ray Barnett, as I live and breathe, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice called from behind and he turned to see John Carter approaching. He turned and they shook hands and Ray said.

"Congratulations Dr. Carter, I hear you finally made chief of the ER. It's about time they got somebody committed and dependable around here."

"Thanks Ray, I …" he was just about to continue when he noticed Ray's face and exclaimed,

"Good grief Ray, you look like you've been in the wars. What happened?"

"Thanks to a delivery truck, I had a close encounter with a table."

John gave a puzzled frown. "What?"

Ray proceeded to explain what he was doing in Chicago and what had happened the previous day.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're on the mend."

"I've been through worse and survived." Ray quipped.

He figured from Carter's reaction that he had not heard about his accident but decided now was not an appropriate time to fill him in on what had been going on in his life in the past two and a half years.

"I never figured you for a marathon runner."

Ray smiled and simply said, "Things change."

"So it would appear. The last time I met you, you had just finished your intern year and you could not make up your mind about your future. So what did you finally decide? Did you become a rock star or stay with Emergency medicine?"

Ray smiled, "I'm still practicing Emergency medicine. I'm just completing the final year of my residency."

John frowned and Ray could see him doing the mental maths but he was too polite to query why it had taken Ray so long to complete his residency.

"So where are you working now?"

"I'm working in an ER in Baton Rouge."

"Baton Rouge?" Carter exclaimed.

"I moved back there to be close to my family."

"You never struck me as much of a family man."

"I guess I changed and started to appreciate the important things in life." Ray responded with a smile.

Just then Chuny came up to Carter and said "incoming MI."

"OK Ray, I'd better run."

"My goodness, Ray," Chuny exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Welcome back. I heard about your accident yesterday. How are you?"

"I'm fine Chuny, thanks."

"You look great, good to see you."

She looked toward Carter who was disappearing through the automatic doors.

"Sorry, got to run, catch you later."

"Sure thing Chuny." he replied as he ambled over to greet Frank. Frank would fill him in on what everybody was doing.

"Hey Barnett, I heard you were here yesterday. How's your jaw?"

"Sore, but I'll be fine thanks."

"How long are you around for?"

"I'm not sure yet Frank, I was due to drive back on Wednesday. But I'll have to see how I'm feeling. Both I and my friend are due back to work Friday."

"How's life in Baton Rouge?"

"Life's good, Frank. What's new here? How is Dr. Carter treating you?"

"Its been great having him back. He treats everybody with such respect and everybody knows exactly what to expect from him."

"Anything else I should know about?"

With that Frank started to regale Ray with all the ER gossip, who was dating who, what other extra curricular activities were going on, who had left and so on.

After a bit, things became rather hectic and Ray decided to make himself scarce as he was getting in the way. He wandered back towards the lift. As he pushed the button to ascend, he decided to make another detour.

About ten minutes later, he heard Neela call out his name. He turned and waved as she walked towards him.

"Now how did I know I'd find you here when you weren't in your room?"

"Because this is one of my favourite places in 'County'."

"Mine too." She smiled as she strolled up to stand beside him.

"So many memories." they said in unison.

Then they laughed.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Most of them good Neela," he said gently.

She looked up at him, smiled and nodded then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know."

He looked up at the clear blue autumn sky and said,

"What a glorious day. I always feel so free up here.

Looking out over Lake Michigan, I am at once overwhelmed by the vastness of everything while at the same time I am comforted by the notion that there is this great big world out there with so many opportunities and choices. It's up to each and everyone of us to make the most of every opportunity that presents itself and not to be afraid of the difficult choices."

Neela felt the cold hand of fear grip her heart. She sincerely hoped that choosing her was not going to be a difficult choice for him. Rather than grasp the nettle, she became flippant.

"Profound Dr Barnett." she said as she hugged his arm tightly. " Really profound." changing the subject she asked, "So are you free to go?"

"Barnes doesn't start her rounds til 10am." he said continuing to stare into the distance, " I know it's just a formality but I've got to wait until she signs me out."

"Well, what are we waiting for, its just coming up on 10am." she said as she pulled away and turned to head toward the stairs. He caught her hand and stopped her.

"Neela, wait."

As she turned he saw the fear and apprehension in her eyes as she said,

"Yes."

He smiled at her warmly and reassuringly. Then the look became more intense. Suddenly, he knew what to do to wipe that worry off her face. Yes, there was only one way to dispel all the doubt. He could see the confusion in her eyes as he smiled and asked.

"Will you marry me?"

The shock of the question took her breath away.

She put her exquisite, tiny, brown hands to her face as she became overwhelmed by emotion. He recalled a similar reaction on this very spot more than three years ago. But this time he did not hesitate. He knew exactly what to do. He said nothing, he simply pulled her close and held her. He did not care that her head pressed against his chin was causing him excruciating pain. He was not letting her go. He felt her shake as the tears came.

As the tears subsided, he felt her relax. Then, her arms encircled him and she burrowed her head deep in his chest. Thus, they stood, simply holding tightly to each other, neither speaking. Minutes passed but they stood in a timeless vacuum, oblivious to the world around them.

Neither noticed John Carter and Sam emerge onto the roof to meet an incoming helicopter. It was only the racket of the descending chopper that wakened them from their trance. Finally Neela looked up at him, smiled and replied but her answer was drowned by the sound of the helicopter. Then she caught his hand and led him towards the lift lobby.

In the lift on the way back to his room, he turned to her and said.

"Well, what did you say?"

"You know well what I said," she responded with a laugh.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, Dr Barnett, I will marry you."

He took her in his arms and went to kiss her. Then he groaned.

"Ray. Are you OK? Did you hurt yourself?" she said as she reached to touch his face tenderly.

"No. I just realised, it is physically impossible to kiss you as deeply and passionately as I want to right now and it's killing me."

"We've waited this long, I'm sure we can wait another month."

"You know, I've never stopped loving you?"

"Of course and I love you too."

"Let's keep this to ourselves for the time being."

"Sure, but not for too long."

"No, not for too long, just 'til we've had a chance to talk in private some more and until we've had a chance to go shopping." he said with a smile.

As the lift doors opened he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Then they headed back to his rooms to wait for Dr. Barnes.

Once he was discharged, they could start planning the rest of their lives together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In real life I'm far more cynical. _

_I wrote this a while back and despite my cynicism, the muses would not let me change it. Now in honour of the day, I've decided to go ahead and post. _

_Happy Valentines Day everybody!_


	6. The next steps

Ray sat in his room with Neela.

What had he just done?

He was as shocked as Neela.

He had not even thought about proposing to her.

He still did not know where the words came from.

Whatever? Their's had never been a conventional relationship. But from the start it had been something special. Deep down this was what he wanted. Deep down, this was obviously what Neela wanted too. The die was cast. All that remained, now, was to make plans.

Ray Lay on the bed and raised the backboard as much as he could. Neela snuggled in beside him as he waited for Dr. Barnes. To begin with, they did not discuss what had just happened. Instead, he asked about the night before. Neela informed him that Jake was, as they spoke, checking out of their hotel. For the remainder of their stay in Chicago, he would stay with Neela and Jake would stay with Morris. Ray smiled, he could not help but feel that this was Morris' attempt at playing cupid. He would be disappointed to discover he was too late.

Neela turned to Ray, "I never asked you how you were feeling."

"I'm pretty good actually. I have some pain but not as much as I expected. The most annoying and uncomfortable thing is having my teeth wired. Breakfast this morning was disgusting and I'm going to have the most dreadful case of halitosis pretty soon."

She looked at him with a puzzled frown and he started to laugh.

"I can't brush my teeth properly and I can't floss at all."

"Ray, there's a booklet available on how to maintain good oral hygiene."

"I know, I was just looking for sympathy." he pouted as best he could.

"And why should I give you sympathy?" she teased.

"Because you love me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Ray said as he caught her hands, entwined them in his and started playing with them.

"Did I hear someone say love?" Jake asked as he popped his head around the door.

"My, my, you two look mighty cosy this morning."

They simply smiled but did not respond to his question.

"How was your night in the Windy City?" Ray asked.

Before Jake had a chance to respond Neela interupted.

"Yes Jake, when I was leaving Ike's you and Dawn seemed to be getting mighty cosy."

"Dawn is very nice, I'm hoping to catch up with her again this evening."

"Hey that's great man. Did she tell you she's from New Orleans?"

"She told me. In fact, we grew up in the same district and went to the same High School. Mind you, she went there five years after me."

"So," Neela said, "you're originally from New Orleans. When did you move to Baton Rouge?"

"When I started working for the State Prosecutor's Office."

"I didn't realise you were a lawyer."

"Yes, I graduated Law School before I left for Iraq. After rehab, I got a job with the State Prosecutor's Office."

"You were in Iraq?"

"I was in the National Reserve. I got called up for a six month tour right after grad school. I was only there a week when I stepped on a landmine. I lost both legs below the knee but it could be worse. I don't need to spell it out I guess."

Neela cringed.

"No, I know what you mean."

"Suffice to say, everything else is in good working order."

Ray decided to change the subject.

"So," he said clapping his hands, "Neela tells me you're staying with Morris for the rest of our stay."

"Yes. Neela and Archie organised this last night. We dropped my stuff off at his place on the way here. Your things are downstairs in your car. Don't worry I took everything from the hotel. Oh, and your Cheetahs are fine apart from a few scratches."

"Great. Thanks man."

"When are they going to let you go?"

"When Dr. Barnes arrives, I hope. Where's Morris?"

"He stopped off downstairs to check his timetable for the week. He's off today but needs to find out what time he starts tomorrow.

Just then Morris arrived.

"Well, I've no need to ask if you two are doing well."

Ray and Neela simply smiled cosily.

"Guys. I'm happy to take Jake on a tour of the city if you want to spend some quality time together."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"That would be great Archie, thanks." Ray said, "I'm not really up to playing tour guide today and I know Jake is dying to see the city."

"What about we head off then. We'll catch you at Neela's later."

"Here Ray, your car keys and the ticket for the car park," Jake said handing them over.

"See you folks later." With that they were gone.

"So Dr. Rasgotra, what say you we do some shopping when I get out of here?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we ought to check out some of the better jewellers in the city."

"Ray, there's really no need."

"There's every need." he said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You are the best and you deserve the best."

"When did you decide to ask me to marry you?"

Ray started to laugh.

"No secrets, OK?" he said with a twinkle.

"Oh … Kay!"

"I didn't actually decide. … I mean, I had thought and planned for our future together. I had considered the damage a drawn-out, long-distance reationship would cause. I had thought about us being together and where we might live. I had even imagined us having a family together. But in all of that, I had never thought. 'I want to marry Neela Rasgotra.' I had never thought. 'I am going to ask her to marry me.' When I asked you today, it was completely spontaneous. I was actually as surprised as you when I heard those words come out of my mouth. I did not realise I was going to ask you. But I think, it's what I've wanted deep down for a very long time. You are my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too."

With that Ray leaned back into the pillows with a sigh, turned to Neela and said,

" … My face is getting quite sore from talking. I took some painkillers earlier but I guess they are starting to wear off. I need to rest for a while."

"Sure Ray," she smiled.

Ray flicked through the TV channels until he found an old film noir. Then they lay back and watched it in silence while they waited for Dr. Barnes.

----------------------------------

About ten minutes later, Dr. Barnes arrived. As expected, she told him, he was good to go. She gave him a perscription for painkillers, antibiotics and a mouthwash. She also gave him some painkillers to tide him over until he filled his perscription.

--------------------------

"OK Neela, lets get out of here."he said taking her hand and heading towards the lifts. When they left the hospital, they headed toward a shopping district where Neela knew there were some good jewelry shops. They parked the car and headed for the street.

Neela stopped walking and said, "lets go for a coffee first." Ray gave her a puzzled look but agreed. When they were seated with their coffees, Ray turned to her and said,

"What's up?"

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"This."

"Yes. You?"

She nodded and then spoke.

"It's just we got carried away in Baton Rouge last year and then …"

"Neela," he interrupted, "this is different. I finish my residency in February. That's only five months away. We have Thanksgiving and Christmas in between so we really will not notice the time passing. When I finish my residency, I can move here and work as a locum until July. That gives us five months to decide where to next."

"You've thought this through."

"I guess I have. But we haven't discussed it. So maybe I'm presuming a lot."

"No. It would be great if you would move here for a while. I thought you were dead set against moving back to Chicago."

"I think I still had a lot to work through this time last year. Anyhow, this is just for five months. Who knows, this city may grow on me again. I still have good friends here." he paused, then said,

"So are we going to do this?"

"Yes Ray," she smiled, "lets go. …"

With that, they stood up and headed toward the door.

"You're limping." Neela exclaimed.

"Its nothing," he smiled "I'm just a little stiff after yesterday. I'll be fine provided I pace myself."

They strolled slowly down the street hand in hand. They passed a number of up-market jewellers. They looked in the windows but nothing took their fancy and they kept walking. They were in no hurry. They browsed in shop windows as they wandered.

Neela was looking at on ornate mirror in the window of an antique shop when Ray said,

"What about looking in here?"

"It's an antique shop Ray."

"So?"

"I'm not sure about buying a second-hand engagement ring."

"Let's at least take a look. You'd never know what we might find."

"Everything going to be far too big for me."

It was a tiny shop with a smell of must and lavendar furniture polish. An elderly lady sitting at a large writing desk covered in newspaper greeted them. She continued to polish an ornate silver rose bowl and left them to browse. A glass display cabinet ran along one wall. It contained a real treasure trove of trinkets and baubles. Ray led her towards it and they started to look at the display trays.

The display case contained some terribly ostentatious showy pieces, expensive but showy, not like her at all. It also contained some absolute junk. She laughed. What had Ray been thinking of. She hated fussy antique pieces.

Then she spotted it, a simple, heavy, gold band with what must have been a one carat circular diamond in a low circular white gold setting. It was a contemporary looking piece and looked so out of place among the other baubles.

Ray noticed what she was looking at and looked at her quizically.

"That looks out of place here."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"It's a beautiful piece."

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well, we have to at least take a closer look."

They called the shop assistant over and pointed to the ring.

It was quite a small ring and fitted Neela perfectly. It really seemed made for her finger.

"Neela, its perfect."

She looked up at him and said.

"I'm not sure I can buy a second-hand ring. There could be a bad history."

"You're a scientist Neela, you surely do not believe in Karma."

"I don't want a ring that has been a source of tragedy or unhappiness or one that has been associated with violence."

She looked at the shop assitant.

"Do you know anything about this ring?"

"Oddly enough, yes. An elderly man came in and pawned it about two years ago. Every so often he came back and paid a little something off the pawn ticket. Then, just last week, he arrived in and told me he wanted to sell it. He was quite distraught. His central heating had packed in and he needed a new boiler. He told me the ring belonged to his late wife. It was made for her in Germany by her first husband. He said it was what had brought them together and had always brought them luck. He was heartbroken that he had to part with it but he didn't have a choice."

"Well Neela, there's nothing sinister in this story. What do you say?"

She smiled as she looked down at it.

"It really is perfect. We're not going to find anything more suitable."

The shop assistant smiled and spoke. "The man made two requests, one that I sell the ring to seal a bond of love, the other, that I give whoever bought it the original box and papers. It looks like you fulfill the first requirement and here's the second. With that she presented Neela with the ring box and a plastic folder containing old hand-written papers.

"How sweet." said Neela as she looked at the old leather box.

With that Ray proffered his credit card and the lady put it into the credit card machine.

-----------------------------------

Later, when they were back home, Ray turned to Neela and said.

"No second thoughts?"

"None whatsoever. You?"

He pulled her to him bent and kissed her gently then said,

"I just can't wait to seal this contract with a proper kiss.

By the way, how and when are we going to announce it?"

"Well how about we tell Jake and Morris when they arrive. Or better still lets not say anything and see how long it takes for them to notice the ring." she said with a mischievous smile. "Once Morris knows our friends in County will not be long finding out. We could have a small celebration in Ike's tomorrow evening."

"I'll wait to tell my folks when I get home."

"I have to work up to telling mine."

Ray went to the kitchenette and took out the soluble pain medication and dissolved one in a glass of water.

"Are you in pain again?"

"Just sore."

"Sit down and relax, I was just about to heat up some soup."

He sat down. It was just two o'clock. He was sitting on a sofa in his fiance's apartment and she was spoiling him. HIS FIANCE! He had to pinch himself.

That morning when he woke he had not even been planning to ask her to marry him.

Now they were engaged!

Wow! He though, life could be exciting sometimes.

He smiled contentedly. Then he reached for his phone to call his parents and tell them his good news.

Yes. Life was really great.


	7. Journey's end

_Well everybody, this is it. Thanks for reading. _

_Hope there was not too much sacarine. As I said, Valentine's weekend has conspired against me. It beat my cynical heart into submission._

_Once again, I would welcome constructive criticism, i.e. what you liked but what you thought did not quite work. I even welcome comments re: spelling or grammar errors. I just want to improve._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days flew by in a bit of a blur.

After Jake and Morris arrived at Neela's, it took about ten minutes for Jake to spot Neela's ring. Then, all hell broke loose.

"When did you plan to tell us?" Jake asked.

"I guess if you hadn't spotted in the next hour, one of us would have weakened and told you." Neela said.

"From first base to final hurdle in two days, that's some marathon!" Morris commented.

"Morris, I think our feelings have been brewing for a little longer than two days." Ray said with a laugh.

"Well, you know what I mean. Have you guys even?" his hand gestures left nothing to the imagination, "you know?"

"Morris!" Ray and Neela responded in unison.

"I was just asking."

"That's none of your business." Neela responded sharply.

"Ha! I knew it! **You haven't**!"

"Morris, **pu-lease**. We're changing the subject now." Ray said sternly.

"OK, OK," Morris replied.

"Sorry!" he said rather sheepishly. "I guess I got a bit carried away. It's just, this is really great news. I'm really happy for both of you, but the speed is a surprise after all of the false starts and delays."

"All the doubts and worries are gone Morris, this is just our way of confirming our commitment." Neela smiled as she looked at Ray and said with tears in her eyes, "We both know this is it this time."

"Yes," Ray said, "putting distance between us has not worked or rather it has worked. It simply has not quenched the flame. We now know, we want to do whatever is necessary to stay together. The glue is just too strong, I guess."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Me too," exclaimed Jake.

"So how are you planning to celebrate?" Morris asked with a grin.

"We were thinking about Ike's tomorrow night."

Morris' face fell.

"Looks like I'll have to skip then, I'm on the graveyard shift tomorrow night."

Ray and Neela looked at each other. They both shrugged, then Ray said.

"We couldn't celebrate without you Archie. If you can get the message out, we could do it tonight instead."

"Guys, there's no need."

"Archie, there's every need. It's four now, so lets say Ike's at eight-thirty. OK? So get the word out there. Whoever can be there will be there.

--------------------------------------

Later that evening, more than thirty friends gathered to celebrate with Ray and Neela. It was a fun, happy gathering, just a group of friends celebrating the good fortune of two of their friends.

------------------------------

The following morning Ray phoned John Carter to try and arrange a meeting with him before he headed back to Baton Rouge. Carter agreed to see him on Wednesday morning.

At the meeting Ray explained his current situation and how he was hoping to move to Chicago in March. John promised to keep him in mind for any locum hours.

"By the way Ray, Morris told me what happened to you before you left Chicago. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I've adapted. Physically, I can cope with most problems that present themselves and I've learned to accept my limitations."

"Does it ever impact on your ability to do your job?"

Ray shook his head.

"I can't believe, you've asked me that," he said in horror.

"Sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I simply asked out of curiosity and concern."

Ray sighed then responded sternly.

"Provided I pace myself, I'm fine. If I know that I cannot manage something on my own, I simply ask for help."

John smiled.

"So, the gung-ho young intern has grown up. I can't think why I imagined otherwise."

He raised his hands and continued with a genuine smile.

"Look Ray, I know that you would be an asset to any team you belong to and certainly if any positions come available over the next few months I'll be in touch. I have no concerns about your ability to do the job and that was not the reason I asked about your disability. It would be a pleasure to have you back on the team here. Can you forward me an up-to-date copy of your CV and any other relevant paperwork?"

"Ah, S-sure, Ray answered in surprise."

"I mean it when I say, I'm sorry if my line of questioning caused offence. I was asking out of concern for the person, not to catch you out professionally."

"It's fine. I guess it is important to know if I realise the limits of my ability."

"Like I said, that really was not the reason I asked."

Ray smiled. "Look, there's no offence taken." he said extending his hand.

"So, when are you heading back to Baton Rouge?"

"I'm on my way. We're hitting the road as soon as we've had breakfast. My friend Jake and I are taking turns driving. We're meeting Neela for Breakfast, then we'll hit the road. We took two days on the way up but we may drive straight through. We should be home by two or three in the morning at the very latest. Then we have all day tomorrow to recover."

"You're driving to Baton Rouge?" Carter asked in horror.

"We had so much equipment, it was the easiest way to travel.

"What about your broken jaw?"

"That's just a minor inconvenience." Ray said with a smile. "I'm fine, really."

"You're tough Dr. Barnett."

"I'm fit Dr. Carter and I know my limits always."

"Like I said, an asset to whatever ER you are working in. It really had been great to catch up. I look forward to seeing you again soon. When are you planning to visit again?"

"Well, with any luck Neela will get to visit me for Thanksgiving. Then I'll come this direction for Christmas. But that really depends on our respective schedules."

"And you're planning to move up in February."

"Yes. Probably the end of February."

"OK Ray", John said extending his hand. "We'll keep in touch. I'll mention you to my colleagues round the city. If there's nothing here, there's bound to be a vacancy in one of the other hospitals and I have no problem recommending you. Have a safe journey."

"Thanks."

With that Ray stood and left Carter's office. When Ray arrived on the surgical floor, Neela had just finished rounds. She caught his hand and said,

"Come on quickly, I've only got a half an hour before my first surgery."

They headed for the lift. Ray pressed the button for the roof.

"I thought we were heading to the jumbo mart for breakfast." Neela said.

"I want to head up here first." Ray said with a smile. "It will be our last chance for some time alone."

When they reached the roof it was deserted. Ray turned to Neela and asked.

"No regrets?"

"My only regret is that we will be spending so much of the next five months apart."

"Yes. But we're meeting in New York in five weeks, then there's Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year to plan for. Before you know it, I'll be packing my bags to move up."

"How did things go with Carter?"

"Really well, who knows I may even have a job when the time comes to move."

With that she reached up to kiss him.

"You're still sure, you're doing the right thing?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I can hardly wait until we're roomies again. I cannot wait until I'm able to make mad passionate love to you whenever and wherever I want to." he said with a raised eyebrow, as he surveyed the roof.

Neela threw back her head and laughed.

"Just not right now I'm afraid. Come on Ray, I'm starving."

With that they headed to the Jumbo Mart to meet Jake.

Twenty minutes later, Neela's pager went.

"Ooops, I'm running late. She caught Ray by the hand and led him out to the street to kiss him goodbye."

He held her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"I'll really miss you Dr Rasgotra. Now off you go and save some lives. I'll send you regular progress reports by text and if it's not too late, I'll phone when I get home."

She kissed him tenderly once more.

Then she said.

"I love you very much Ray Barnett."

Then she turned and ran across the street to the hospital.

Ray watched his fiancée disappear into the hospital.

He smiled as he realised that it did not matter from now on where he lived as long as he could be with her.

He could not wait for the next five months to be over so that they could really start building a life together.

------------------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
